Chicago Police Department
The (abbreviated Chicago PD or CPD) 'is the primary law enforcement in Chicago, appearing in ''Watch Dogs. With the recent introduction of the Crime Prediction System, police can use the CTOS to identify and locate criminals in a matter of seconds, based on as little as a 911 call. Appearance Most Chicago police personnel wear navy-style uniforms consisting of an external bulletproof vest over a light blue shirt and tie, dark cargo pants, black shoes, and a dark blue jacket with the Chicago Police patch on the left sleeve and the flag of Chicago on the right sleeve. All patrolmen also wear a unique star-shaped badge on the upper left of their vest and some of them will also wear a checkered police cap. '''CPD SWAT units wear green uniforms, black boots, black knee and arm protectors, black helmets, and black bulletproof vests. HRR (High-Risk Response) officers wear full black body armor, black helmets with bullet-resistant visors, and communication equipment. All CPD patrol cars are white with blue stripes on the sides, and bear an emblem on the hood. They say "POLICE SERVICES" on each side of the car. The cars are also equipped with spotlights, Motorola, blue LED lights and emergency sirens. HUD Icons *Red and blue dot: Police officer on foot. *Flashing red and blue diamond: Police vehicle currently in use. *Blue rectangle with red wrap: Police roadblock. *Red helicopter profile with a flashing blue dot on the cabin area: Police helicopter currently in use. Equipment Vehicles *Police Vessel *Police Cruiser *Police Sonarus LX *Police Polar *SWAT Polar *Police Helicopter Weapons * Px4 * SG-90 * 416 * M1014 * MP5 * Frag Grenades * SR-25 Behavior If Aiden Pearce pulls out a conspicuous firearm in public, fires an unsuppressed weapon, kills someone, runs over a civilian, steals a car (without the Disable Alarm hack), etc., civilians can report him to police. After a successful phone call, a CTOS Scan will search for Aiden's whereabouts. If Aiden fails to evade the CTOS scan, the police will respond immediately and arrive within a few seconds of scan completion and attempt to apprehend Aiden (or open fire if past Heat Level one or after Act III). If a criminal fires their weapon at the player, the civilians will report the player as the suspect instead. This is possibly due to a glitch, or a developer oversight. Thus, police will target Aiden instead. However, if a criminal shoots directly at the police, they will respond immediately by firing back. The police usually do not shoot at gangsters or mission enemies attacking Aiden unless he is hidden from their sight. For example, police officers will prioritize shooting at Aiden over gangsters or mission enemies. If, however, the attackers are directly harming officers, they will retaliate with gunfire, provided Aiden is not in sight of them. Officers will become hostile if the player hits their squad car, but if a civilian's car bumps into an occupied patrol car, they will not respond. If a mission enemy opens fire at officers unprovoked, the player will immediately receive a heat level even though they did nothing. The Police A.I. has a priority system. If a criminal has killed several police officers, Aiden's heat level may be increased, and, if a helicopter is summoned, the marksman will retaliate against the criminal if they open fire at the Helicopter. If Aiden is hiding in a dumpster, the police will ignore Aiden completely (even if the top is open and he is exposed, possibly due to a glitch or developer oversight) and focus on hunting the criminals down and shooting them. Another aspect that can be noticed very easily is if the criminals are kept in a short distance with the Police, and Aiden is kept a long distance from between them, the police may still open fire at Aiden, ignoring the criminals in the process. This can be interrupted by either hiding in an object, or alternatively if the criminals begin shooting at an officer, which will temporarily attract all police attention to them. Sometimes, if the Police spot a Criminal that is visibly armed, they will not invest any effort into apprehending them, and will completely ignore them unless they are being attacked by them for some reason. Police A.I. "cheats" mostly on Search Mode. In the E3 version of the game, if Aiden evaded the police and they entered Search Mode they would just keep speeding around the map, wondering where he is on the realism level. In the final version, however, this has been adjusted into a more "cheaty" method. When the police enter Search Mode they will always patrol around Aiden's hiding spot, the A.I. pretending it doesn't know where he is, but in reality, knowing his exact whereabouts. There are even many instances where officers will get out of their cruisers and walk directly to the player's hiding spot, thus spotting Aiden relatively easily. Another strange addition is that when Aiden is hiding in an alleyway and there is a nearby police cruiser, shooting in the air will immediately put the police in Search Mode. Even though they do not know who the shooter is, they will always put the blame on Aiden. If Aiden causes a traffic accident involving a patrol car, they will not react to it and casually drive off as if nothing happened. They will, however, respond against Aiden if they are caught in a steam pipe explosion. They will also respond and chase Aiden if he speeds, collides with a car or runs a red light. Helicopter The Police Helicopter usually gives chase during or after heat level 3, depending on the ACT. However, the Police Helicopter is also granted an unfair advantage. It is able to outrun even the fastest of cars, and the marksman's A.I. rarely misses its shots. To overcome this, make constant drifts with a vehicle to lower the sniper's precision. Additionally, the player can kill the sharpshooter, (raising heat and lowering reputation) disable the helicopter using the Disable Helicopter Hacking skill to temporarily disable it, shoot it with the Destroyer to make it flee immediately, or land a hit on it with a grenade launcher. Criminals may also open fire at the helicopter and in response, the marksman will retaliate against the criminals. SWAT As the name suggests, they are based on the [[wikipedia:Special Weapons and Tactics|'SWAT']] (Special Weapon And Tactics) teams found in various real-life cities. In Watch Dogs, they serve the city of Chicago. They are much more powerful than regular police officers, carrying better weapons than their blue counterparts and boasting better accuracy. Thanks to their body armor, they are also able to take more damage than standard officers. Elites do wear helmets, but functionally, they are useless, as they are still killed by a single headshot from any weapon. SWAT vehicles are also stronger and more deadly than the regular Police patrol cars. Depending on the player's story progress as Aiden, SWAT teams will begin placing roadblocks consisting of SWAT-variant SUVs during the fourth or fifth heat level, replacing the regular police SUV roadblocks. Like the CPD, they will attempt to run the player off the road. Their roadblocks do not appear in Bad Blood, however. Each SWAT SUV contains one Elite and one Enforcer. Sometimes there will be two or three Elites. The driver will always be an Enforcer. When on-foot, the Elites will take cover, but the Enforcer will walk slowly (and menacingly) towards the player. SWAT teams equip different sets of weapons. Their Elites on the ground usually carry MP5 SMGs, although some of them can be seen wielding M1014 semi-auto shotguns. At the same time, their Enforcers make use of SG-90 pump-action shotguns. Unlike the police, SWAT units do not make any appearances in the campaign or patrol the streets, and will only appear during a Police Pursuit. Their appearances during pursuits are treated differently when playing as Aiden compared to T-Bone. Depending on the player's progress in the storyline, SWAT teams will be more frequently encountered during later stages of the storyline. During Act I, SWAT teams will only be dispatched at the highest heat level, but not as frequently as regular police officers. However, as soon as the player completes Act I, they will begin making occasional appearances during the fourth heat level. Once the player completes the first two chapters of the story, SWAT teams will become more prevalent. They will occasionally appear at the third heat level, and during the highest heat level, regular patrol vehicles will stop being dispatched and are entirely replaced by SWAT SUVs, making the pursuit much more intense, although police officers will still spawn on-foot and attempt to stop the player. In Bad Blood, SWAT teams are instead treated similarly to when the player hasn't completed Act I of Aiden's storyline, towards the entire game. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Police A.I seems to be much more flawed than the Singleplayer mode. This can be easily noticeable in the online free-roam mode. If there are two players shooting at the police at the same time, the Police A.I. will focus only on the player who has the highest heat level, ignoring the other player entirely. The Police A.I. will focus on the other player ONLY if the other player with the highest heat level has been killed, or the player with low heat level managed to obtain a much higher heat level than the other player. Obviously, this can cause a huge mess in an area if multiple players are actively shooting at the police at the same time, as more patrol cars and helicopters will be dispatched, focusing only on a single player, ignoring the others. In Online Hacking or Online Tailing, if the invader opens fire, nobody will report him as a shooter, and thus, no patrol cars will be dispatched. If, however, the player who is being invaded shoots, the civilians will report him and the police will respond to the victim's actions, completely and unfairly ignoring the invader's actions. This also gives the invader an advantage, especially if the player who is being invaded already has a wanted level and is being chased by police. Mission Appearances *Bottom of the Eighth *Backseat Driver *Dressed in Peels *A Risky Bid *Way Off the Grid *In Plain Sight *Ghosts of the Past *No Turning Back *Sometimes You Still Lose Quotes Dispatch CTOS Scan Started * "CTOS scan authorized, initializing search for suspect now." * "This is Squad, we have a green light on CTOS search. Scanning for suspect now." * "All units, be advised, Squad is beginning CTOS scan for the suspect." * "Squad to all units, initiating CTOS scan for suspect." * "Squad to all units, CTOS scan initiated." CTOS Scan Jammed * "We've got a glitch with the CTOS scan, hold on." * "CTOS scan is acting up, standby." * "Something's wrong with the CTOS scan, standby." * "Looks like we got a bug with the CTOS scan. Standby." * "Hold on, we've got a tech issue with the CTOS scan." CTOS Scan Successful * "All units, CTOS scan completed, suspect's location is being distributed now." * "All units, this is squad. CTOS scan has located the suspect, distributing location now." * "Squad to all units, CTOS scan successful. Suspect located and marked." * "Squad to all units, CTOS scan has located and marked suspect." * "This is Squad, we got a hit on the CTOS scan. Suspect located." CTOS Scan Failed * "All units, this is Squad. CTOS scan is inconclusive, we don't have him." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"All units, this is Squad. CTOS scan came up blank, we can't find him." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"Squad to all units, we've lost him. CTOS scan is a bust." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"Squad to all units, CTOS scan turned up with nothing. We lost him." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) Units Dispatched * ''"Be advised, units are en route to the suspect's location." ''(Units being dispatched.) Cruiser Dispatched * ''"A patrol car has been dispatched after the suspect." '' * ''"A patrol car's been dispatched after the suspect." * "Copy that, we got a patrol car en route to suspect." * "Copy that, a patrol car is en route to suspect." * "We've got a patrol car in pursuit of suspect." * "Be advised, a patrol car's been dispatched after the suspect." Sonarus LX Dispatched * "Copy that, a high-powered patrol unit is en route to the suspect." * "A high-powered patrol car's been dispatched after the suspect." * "We've got a high-powered patrol car in pursuit of suspect." * "Be advised, a high-powered patrol car has been sent to his location." * "Be advised, a high-powered patrol car has been dispatched after the suspect." Polar Dispatched * "We've got a patrol SUV in pursuit of suspect.." * "A patrol SUV's been dispatched after the suspect." * "Copy that, a patrol SUV is en route to the suspect." * "Be advised, a patrol SUV has been sent to the suspect's location." * "Be advised, a patrol SUV been dispatched after the suspect." SWAT Polar Dispatched Early * "A patrol van's been dispatched after the suspect!" * "Be advised, a patrol van's been dispatched after the suspect!" * "Be advised, a patrol van has been sent to the suspect's location." * "We've got a patrol van in pursuit of suspect!" Helicopter Dispatched * "All units, be advised, air support is inbound." * "All units, this is Squad. Air support is approved and en route. * "All units, all units, air support is on its way, hang on." * "Squad to air support... Unknown suspect on the move... Track location and report back. Over." * "All units... Air support requested at once... Suspect is on the run..." * "Copy that... Suspect is on the run... Air unit's on is its way..." Active Player with Higher Heat Level (Online Free Roam) * "Squad to all units, CTOS scan detects a new felony suspect. Re-tasking all units." '' * ''"All units, be advised, Squad is re-tasking you to a new felony suspect." * "Squad to all units, a new primary target has been designated by ct''OS." Active Player with Lower Heat Level (Online Free Roam) * ''"All units, this is Squad. We have reports of another felony suspect in the area. However, current target is still your main priority." '' * ''"Squad to all units, new felony suspect located. Current target still takes priority." * "Squad to all units, new felony suspect detected in ctOS scan. Be advised, current target is still your main priority." Spider Tank * "We have a large military vehicle in a highly populated area. Proceed with caution." '' * ''"All units, satellite targeting is online and a missile is inbound." Mission Specific * "All units this is Squad. We have reports of a high speed chase in progress. A large transport is involved, we need units on the scene." ''(Way Off the Grid) * ''"All units this is Squad. We have a report of shots fired in the Barrows, in Brandon Docks, units to respond." ''(A Risky Bid) CPD/SWAT (On foot) Attempting Arrest * ''"Hey! Police! Stop!" * "Police! Stop!" * "Hey, you! Stop!" During Combat * "You're making this worse on yourself!" * "You really wanna go home in a body bag?" * "Do you really wanna go home in a body bag?" * "Anybody got eyes on him?!" * "Watch it, he's flanking!" * "Come on, give yourself up!" * "We'll listen to you! Just give yourself up!" * "Give it up!" * "I didn't sign up for this shit!" * "You're goin' down, punk!" Taking Fire/Casualties * "Heads down!" * "You're in the line of fire!" * "Keep your heads down!" * "Get to cover!" * "Get away from him!" * "Shots fired!" Blackout *''"The power is out... I barely can see."'' *''"The power's out!"'' *''"What the hell, we lost the power!"'' CPD (Patrol Vehicles) Reacting to Player Actions *''"Squad, we've got a suspect. Could be our guy. Checking." (Crime committed in sight of patrol car) *"This guy's gonna kill somebody!" (Pedestrians ran over in sight of patrol car) *"Suspect involved in a hit and run." (Vehicular hit and run committed in sight of patrol car) Player Firing at Officers *"The suspect is armed and is discharging his gun!"'' *''"He's packin' heat!"'' *''"Watch it, gun!"'' *''"Suspect with a gun, repeat, suspect with a gun!"'' *''"He's armed!"'' Unit Arrives on Scene *''"Suspect in sight."'' *''"Careful patrol, he's headed right for ya."'' *''"Patrol unit on scene and moving in!"'' *''"We have eyes on suspect."'' *''"We're here, joinin' the scene!"'' *''"Squad, we're headin' in to help."'' Heat Level Increases *''"Squad, we NEED backup!"'' *''"It's BAD out here, we need backup, 10-1!"'' *''"Yeah squad, we're gonna need some support out here."'' *''"Squad, we need more units, right the fuck now!"'' *''"Squad, we need backup, over!"'' *''"This is 7-54 Adam, Squad, we need some units, over!"'' Vehicular Pursuit *''"This is the Police! Stop your car!"'' *''"This is the Police, pull over!"'' *''"This is the Police, stop!"'' *''"Stop, repeat, stop where you are!"'' *''"Halt! We will shoot you!"'' *''"I won't repeat it again, pull over!"'' *''"Pull over!"'' *''"Stop where you are!"'' *''"Pull. It over. Now!"'' *''"Stop the vehicle. Now!"'' *''"Stop the fucking vehicle!"'' *''"Stop, pull over!"'' *''"Stop, now!"'' *''"Pull the fuck over!"'' Running over Civilians *''"Holy shit, stop him, now!"'' *''"Squad, suspect just took out some pedestrians!"'' *''"Oh! EMS ASAP, he just hit somebody!"'' Avoiding Traffic Light Pileup *''"Hey, watch out!"'' *''"Watch it!"'' *''"Watch the road!"'' *''"Head's up!"'' Vehicle Takedown *''screams of pain, terror, or a combination of the two, abruptly followed by radio static'' *''"Just saw one of our guys wreck!"'' *''"Unit down, he wrecked."'' *''"I just saw one of our guys get taken out."'' *''"Squad, one of our guys wrecked!"'' Steam Pipe Takedown *''"Fuck, what the hell was that?!"'' *''"What was that, an IED?"'' *''"Squad, get the fire department down here, we got a massive explosion here." '' *''"Holy shit, did you see that?!"'' *''"The road just exploded!"'' *''"Squad, we got a 3 level explosion!"'' *''"Squad, it's a warzone down here!"'' Avoiding Blockers *''"Who raised the bollards?" (Avoiding Blockers) *"Fuckin' bollards are up!" (Avoiding Blockers) *"Watch for the bollards!" (Avoiding Blockers) *"Oh, shit, watch out!" (Avoiding Blockers) *"Bollards are up." (Avoiding Blockers) Avoiding Spikes *"Watch it, spikes are up."'' *''"Watch for the spikes!"'' *''"Someone raised the fucking spikes!"'' *''"Look out, spikes!"'' Obstacle Hacked *''"Squad, requesting CTOS access."'' *''"We need ctOS access over here!"'' *''"Squad, we NEED CTOS access."'' *''"We need priority CTOS access, right now!"'' Ramming Patrol Cars *''"Ow!"'' *''"Fuck! I'm hit!"'' *''"Shit, I need help!"'' *''"I'm in trouble here!"'' *''"I've been hit!"'' Preparing to Ram Player *''"I wanna bulldoze this guy, where is he?"'' *''"Gonna clip 'im!"'' *''"I'm gonna take this guy out!"'' *''"Gonna ram 'im!"'' *''"Goin' in for a hit!"'' *''"Movin' to ram him!"'' *''"He ain't stoppin' unless we make him stop, ram his side."'' *''"I'm gonna spin 'im out!"'' *''"I'm gonna try an' hit 'im, watch out."'' Player Exiting Vehicle *''"Suspect is on foot!"'' *''"Suspect has ditched the vehicle, over!"'' *''"He's ditched his ride, he's runnin'!"'' *''"Suspect on foot!"'' *''"Suspect exited the vehicle, pursuing."'' *''"Squad, alert all units, suspect has ditched his vehicle, over!"'' *''"He's ditched his ride! He's runnin'."'' *''"Suspect is now on foot!"'' Entering Search Mode *''"We lost the suspect."'' *''"We have lost the suspect's track. Find him!"'' *''"Squad the suspect's gone. We're not givin' up yet."'' *''"Lost the suspect, doin' another sweep, over."'' *''"Damn, where did he go?"'' *''"Squad, lost eyes on the suspect, but we'll keep lookin'."'' Searching *''"Did you search this area?"'' *''"Anyone check out the overpass yet?"'' *''"Somebody flush out the alleys."'' *''"Still no sign of suspect, but we'll keep lookin'."'' *''"Where's this guy hidin'? Anyone see him?"'' *''"Squad, we've lost track of the suspect, we'll keep lookin'."'' *''"Still searchin'."'' *''"Coverin' our sector. We'll find this punk." (E3) Discovering Abandoned Vehicle *"Found the suspect's vehicle. He ditched."'' *''"May have switched cars."'' *''"Found his car, no sign of him."'' Resuming Pursuit *''"We are back in pursuit!"'' *''"Suspect is back in view, we're on him, over."'' *''"We're on him again, pursuing."'' *''"Put out an all calls, Squad, we're back on the suspect, over."'' *''"Suspect is back in range!"'' *''"Squad, suspect back in view, pursuing."'' *''"Squad, suspect back in view, we're on him, over."'' Abandoning Search *''"The suspect's gone. Unbelievable."'' *''"Yeah, the suspect's gone. Can we get an APB circulated?"'' *''"Damn it, suspect's gone. Heading back to the station."'' *''"Squad, this guy's gone. We're headin' back in." '' CPD (Helicopter) Air Unit Dispatched * "PH-4 here, we're airborne and inbound." * "PH-2 to Squad, be sure to clear the skies for us." * "Squad, be sure to clear the skies for us." * "PH-4 is moving out, hold tight, guys." * "PH-2 to Squad, we're airborne and headed to the area of the disturbance now." * "PH-5 to Squad, we're airborne and inbound." * "PH-2 is inbound, hold tight, guys." Vehicular Pursuit * "Suspect is in sight." ''(Tracking Player) * ''"Give it up, and pull over. Now!" * "This is the police. Stop." * "This is the police. Pull over." * "Stop your vehicle, and give yourself up!" * "Pull over." * "Pull over now!" Avoiding Marksman's Shots While Driving * "He knows what he's doing, we're having a hard time keeping up!" * "Oh, this guy can drive... We're having trouble keeping up with him!" Player Entering Boat * "Suspect is on the canal." * "Suspect is on the water." * "Suspect's taking the canal." Marksman Engaging * "Opening fire." * "Deploying lethal force." * "Squad, we're going weapons hot." * "Engaging." * "Okay, we're lighting him up." * "Squad, we're going hot." * "Squad, we're opening up." * "We'll target the engine block." ''(Heavy vehicle) * ''"We'll try to target his engine." ''(Heavy vehicle) Receiving Gunfire * ''"Return fire." * "We're being fired upon." * "Taking evasive maneuvers." * "Incoming fire." Successful Hit * "Shot was on target." * "Confirmed hit." * "That was a hit." * "That's a solid hit." * "Hit confirmed." * "Score one hit on the suspect!" Moving Ahead of Pursuit * "Repositioning." * "Don't have a clear shot. Repositioning." * "Repositioning, we'll never hit him from here." ''Speeding Toward Helicopter'' * "He's comin' straight at us, makin' this easy." * "He' coming straight at us! Lining up an easy shot!" '' * ''"He's comin' straight at us, he keeps this up we'll have an easy shot." Player'' Vehicle Totaled * ''"Suspect's vehicle is disabled." * "PH-2 to Squad, suspect's vehicle is disabled!" * "Squad, suspect's vehicle has been disabled." Helicopter Outrun * "Squad, looks like suspect is gone. We lost him." * "Suspect is out of bird's eye. Deploy ground units." * "Standby squad... Suspect got away on us... Uh, we'll do another sweep." Helicopter Hacked * "Squad, our bird's got some tech issues." * "Squad, we got a sick bird here." * "PH-4 to Squad, our bird's been hacked!" '' * ''"Squad? We got some serious tech issues up here." * "Uh, we got some gauges in the red here." * "Wait, hold on, Squad? We got a sick bird here." * "Hold on Squad. Our bird just lit up red. Major tech problems." '' * ''"We got some issues up here." * "Woah, woah! We got some serious tech issues! Rebooting!" ''(E3) * ''"PH-4 to Squad, we have regained control." ''(Regaining control) Disengaging * ''"Bugging out. We've taken too much fire." * "Disengaging. We've taken too much fire." * "We keep this up and we'll go down. Disengaging." * "Yeah, we've taken too many hits. Backing off." * "We need repairs, squad. Bugging out." * "Critical systems are down, we have to disengage." * "Uh, PH-5 to Squad, we need to back off or we'll go down here." * "Marksman down, disengaging." * "We've lost our marksman, we have to disengage." * "Marksman down! Disengaging!" Mission Specific * "PH-2 here, it's looking messy down there. Blackout took out a couple of spotlights, we may have injured... We got people flooding onto the field." ''(Bottom of the Eighth) SWAT (Enforcer) * ''"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say... Ah fuck it, you're going down, asshole!" (Enforcers) * "You girls can go home now. The cavalry's here." (referring to regular police officers) * "You know who the cops call when they need help? Me!" * "You think that's gonna stop me? Think again." * "No more fooling around. It's time we get serious." * "This is top of the line body armor; you don't stand a chance." * "That peashooter ain't gonna work on me!" * (laughs) "Time's running out little man." * "I'm takin' you down, asshole!" * "Shit, that actually hurt!" * "This is wrong, I'm takin' damage!" * "I don't think I can take much more o' this!" * "Careful! Don't let 'im get the drop on you." * "What's with the power?" * "He's shootin'!" * "Officer down!" * "We've been flanked!" * "We're exposed!" * "Give yourself up!" Others *''"I need a burp soda!"'' *''"Apprehend him!"'' *''"Apprehend the suspect!"'' *''"Roger that"'' Gallery PoliceInterceptor-Front.png|A police version of the Sonarus LX. Patrol Car (Cavale).jpeg|A police version of the Cavale. PoliceVesselWatchDogs.png|Side view of a Police Vessel. PoliceSUV-Front.png|A police version of the Polar. SWATSUV-Front.png|A SWAT version of the Polar. SWAT_Van.jpg|Another SWAT Polar. Police Helicopter (Rear)-WatchDogs.png|A Police Helicopter. Καταγραφή.PNG|Police officers shooting at criminals. Policeofficerslooking.PNG|Police Officers are looking for Aiden. Policeambushed.PNG|Police were ambushed by Gang Hideout Criminals. Spotlight.PNG|A police car turned on its spotlight, looking for Aiden. interception.PNG|Chicago Police are in pursuit of Aiden. interception2.PNG|Police officers are trying to box in Aiden's car. policeofficerpatrol.PNG|Police officer armed with shotgun on foot patrol. Policecardot.PNG|Patrol car in use (Diamond sprite) Policedot.PNG|Police Officer (Dot sprite) Policehelicopterdot.PNG|Police Helicopter in use (Helicopter sprite) WDRoadblock.PNG|Police roadblock (Roadblock Sprite) WD2 CPD Vessel.png|The Chicago Police Vessel in Watch Dogs 2, taken from an in-game movie set. Cops_Veteran.jpg|Veteran. Police_Elite.jpg|SWAT Elite. Cops_Enforcer.jpg|SWAT Enforcer. Trivia *All police vehicles have "MP" labeled on their license plates, which most likely stands for "Metropolitan Police". *The livery for the department is a white paint scheme, with a blue stripe on the vehicles' sides. Above the strip, it reads "CITY OF CHICAGO" in blue. On the strip, it reads "POLICE SERVICES" in white letters. The hoods of vehicles that have them feature a central emblem in between two blue rally stripes. **Originally, patrol cars utilized generic red and blue emergency lighting. This was changed for later E3 presentations and the final release. **The livery differs from its real-life counterpart in several ways, the most obvious being the addition of hood vinyls and the absence of any and all red-colored identification. The emblem is also different from the CAPS emblem seen in real life, most likely because the city owns the trademark to it. *The police helicopter has 3 callsigns, suggesting they are all different helicopters. However, there is only one voice actor used for the pilot. *The pilot often sounds rather enthusiastic whenever the marksman lands a hit on the player. *The spike strips used by the Chicago PD differ from the fixed location spike strips. The police spike strips in E3 demos are yellow and black and are permanently active. In the final release, the colors were changed to a red and white color scheme more reminiscent of fixed spike strips. They are usually placed right beside the roadblock cars. *Before Act 3, at the lowest heat level, officers will attempt to arrest the player. The heat level will instantly increase if the player walks away, begins to run, refuses to exit their vehicle, enters a vehicle, or wields a two-handed weapon, resulting in lethal force being used against the player. **If a blackout hack is used, the heat level will only increase if the player is aggressive towards officers in the darkness, or if the player does not make their getaway swift enough. *Each story act has its own theme for free roam police chases which is shared with crime prevention activities. These themes are dynamic and have separate pieces for pursuits and searches. **Act 3's theme is missing in Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of the game, likely due to unforeseen hardware limitations. **Act 4 and Act 5 share the same theme across all platforms. *The Chicago Police Department rarely spawns on streets unless in Search Mode. They can be identified on the mini-map as a red and blue flashing hollow diamond and will ignore the player, unless they pull out a gun, speed, collide with other vehicles, etc. No police officers or patrol cars can be found at any downtown Police Station. Patrol cars can only be seen parked at the Wards Police Station. *When a search begins, in search dialogue can be head before officers actually state the suspect has been lost. The in search dialogue will abruptly cut off for the proper dialogue to play. This is obviously a glitch. *Only Cruisers can be found patrolling the streets of Chicago, albeit rarely. *One must be careful with any police car roaming around, as if the player hits the police car (or vice versa), they will become aggressive and start to chase them. **Climbing on top of a police car is also considered a crime. *Police officers can commandeer any department vehicle, making it possible to see normal officers in SWAT Polars, or SWAT officers in normal vehicles. (Outside of ctOS Mobile) **It is not possible for officers to mix and match department divisions. SWAT will only ride with SWAT, and normal officers will only ride with normal officers. *Police will ignore you completely if you try to harass them by standing close to them for extended periods of time, excessively honking at them, etc. *Despite the Crown Victoria's ubiquitous nature among police forces throughout the country, the Vessel is only seen utilized by officers during pursuits involving the ctOS mobile app. It is the earliest unit available to ctOS operators, and as such, is the cheapest and weakest unit dispatched after checkpoint-chasing vigilantes. *Occasionally, WKZ TV will report Aiden on various TVs throughout the city. At this point, all pedestrians will recognize him and will call police after filling a yellow detection meter. *Even if Aiden steals a car, the civilian will always mention that he is armed with a gun instead of reporting it as car theft. This does not happen with occupied vehicles. *Usually, dispatch refers to themselves or the PD as "Squad" when a pursuit has been initiated or during a pursuit. *Police cars will flick their spotlights on only during the night or when the weather gets bad. (E.g. Rain, thunderstorms). They will do that only when they are looking for Aiden Pearce after losing sight of him. *It is unknown why during or after finishing Act III, the police will shoot at Aiden even if he does nothing. This is possibly due to him gaining the reputation of a dangerous man, as T-Bone shows during Hope is a Sad Thing. * Police were originally able to shoot through their windows according to a trailer, but this seemingly has been removed in the final version of the game, presumably to prevent making them much more brutal and difficult to escape. This removal does not affect Fixers as they still can fire through their windows. * There were originally female officers according to old gameplay videos. However, the dispatcher (who relays information and assignments to the department,) is a female officer. Female Police officers make an appearance in Watch Dogs 2. * If Aiden dies while he was driving a police car and spawns near it, the same police car can then be seen on the map as a random police vehicle (flashing red and blue diamond). Reentering will remove the icon from the map. This happens during an online match. * If Aiden hits an unoccupied police car, it reacts as it would if a police officer was inside (check quotes above). * Police roadblocks seem to disappear after a few seconds unless the player is close to it. * The Police can respond to shootings which may happen at any criminal convoy or gang hideout provided the criminals may not call enemy reinforcements. However, this will not work as the Police Heat level will be disabled if the enemy's reinforcements have been called. * The Police may shoot and kill criminals on sight. However, this can easily be done if Aiden is hidden from the police's sight, otherwise, this will not work (They will mostly ignore criminals and shoot Aiden instead. For more, scroll up to Behavior section). This is obviously a Police priority A.I bug. * The Police will not arrest any NPC under any circumstances even if they spot an armed criminal. This is widely considered to be a glitch. * SWAT officers share the same dialogues with the regular police officers, although the Enforcers have additional dialogues. ** Upon arrival, SWAT Enforcers will often shout to the police "You girls can go home now; the cavalry's here." **Enforcers will boast about their body armor during combat: "This is top of the line body armor; you don't stand a chance." **Despite their menacing looks and arrogant attitudes, profiling SWAT Enforcers often reveals empathetic backgrounds. They will sometimes host youth groups or own multiple cats. * In Watch Dogs //n/ Dark Clouds, a detective drives a Crown Victoria as an undercover cop car. This is also a reference to the fact that the Vessel is based on a Crown Victoria. * While yet to be seen in Ubisoft's Chicago, it is mentioned in Watch Dogs: Dark Clouds that the police have patrol boats. These make an appearance in Watch_Dogs 2. * In the Wii U version of Watch_Dogs, the Police A.I seems to be more relaxed, not being as difficult to the player. Officers in patrol cars are only armed with Handguns, and Police Cavales do not appear. Instead, they are replaced by Police Sonarus LXs. * The Chicago Police Department Vessel appears in the Watch Dogs 2 mission CyberDriver. Two of them are present on the movie set and can be taken once the mission is complete. Driving too far away after the mission will cause them to despawn. * If the police kill a player during Online Free Roam, the kill feed will refer to them as "Chicago PD." If a nearby player is a witness, they can hear police chatter stating that the suspect has been neutralized. de: Chicago Police Department Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Category:Factions